1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a driving technical field, and more particularly to a driving circuit for a display panel.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a conventional GOA (gate driver on array) technical scheme, a scan driving circuit is formed on a thin film transistor array substrate with a current process for manufacturing the thin film transistor array substrate, thereby implementing to scan a pixel array on the thin film transistor array substrate line by line.
In a technical scheme of a conventional scan driving circuit, pixel units are controlled to be scanned in a unidirectional manner, that is, scanned in a single sequence.
However, in the technical scheme of the conventional scan driving circuit with the unidirectional manner, the scan driving circuit and/or the thin film transistor array substrate are easily damaged. It is difficult to repair the scan driving circuit and/or the thin film transistor array substrate after the scan driving circuit and/or the thin film transistor array substrate are damaged.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a new technical scheme for solving the above-mentioned problems in the prior art.